Love and the Devil
by cloudyskiesrain
Summary: Mephisto found a demon baby by fate fifteen years ago, and decided to raise it himself. Kummota Ame is determined to become an exorcist, Just like Rin Okamura. Both being half demon, they grow to understand and believe in each other. Will they become exorcists and defeat Satan, or will they be torn apart just as quickly as they connected? OC x Rin,...fluffy. Read and review please?
1. I'm going to be an exorcist!

**This is my first blue exorcist fanfic…which I am making due to a bet/contest I made with a friend, to see who can make a better fan fic and get more reviews and stuff, so I would really appreciate reviews! XD **

**If you want to see the other one, search goodnightsun and read hers :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own blue exorcist/ao no exorcist! (I wish I did…)**

It was around ten at night.

"Ame~" The director of True Cross Academy, Mephisto Pheles called from his cluttered office.

As he waited for the fifteen year old girl to come downstairs from the upper level she stayed in, he popped a strawberry lollipop into his mouth.

"Coming!" She called from a small room at the top of the magenta spiraled staircase.

Mephisto needed to have a talk with the girl he had spent part of the past fifteen years raising, at first in secrecy, but then with permission from the order.

_Flashback:_

_As Mephisto was taking a stroll in England after an out of Japan meeting with the order, his demonic ears sensed faint cries a distance away. _

_It was almost annoying, the way it whined in his ears. It was so bothersome that he just couldn't ignore it. Going off his track, he followed the mysterious crying noise until he saw a basket near the side of a river bed. The basket was the source of noise…so his curiosity led him to go take a look._

_Inside the basket, was…a baby? Now what was a baby doing outside, near a river bed, unaccompanied?_

_The baby continued to let out ear piercing cries, which Mephisto's sensitive demon ears didn't like to handle. He observed the basket the baby was in, bundled in cream colored blankets with a small white pillow to support its head._

_The conditions outside were not safe. The sky was patched up in gray clouds, so it looked like a storm was on its way._

_Mephisto then noticed a small tag attached to the side of the basket. He picked it up. It read:_

_ This child's parents were killed._

_ Their place needs to be filled._

_ If she has been found by a kind heart…_

_ Please become her new start._

_So it was a girl? He took a closer look at the crying baby, which proved to be well worth the glance. He saw a small tuft of hair poking out of the side of the blanket. Why was there hair there? Wait a sec… he slightly lifted the cream blanket, which revealed that the tuft of black hair was fur, which had its own appendage. This baby had a tail. _

_And pointed ears._

_Not to mention two fangs already beginning to poke out of her mouth…_

_Mephisto had no doubt about this. He had just found a demon baby._

_Slowly, and carefully, he reached out to the tiny life. His arms slowly made their way into picking her out of the basket. As soon as Mephisto cradled her into his arms, something came falling down from the sky, all at once._

_It had begun to rain._

_Or, more like storm! He had to find shelter, along with this baby. He took out his pink umbrella which had an ice cream cone handle, and 'magicked' himself out of this place with a snap of his fingers, back to his office branch in Japan._

_End of Flashback…_

'Ame sure has grown up since then~' Mephisto thought to himself. After all, it was he who raised her. Mephisto gave himself a pat on the back.

"You called?" Ame asked, standing in front of him, wearing pink and blue pajamas.

Kummota Ame, she was named. Her name meant "Cloudy Rain", and she was named this after the storm on the day Mephisto found her fifteen years ago. Said first name, Ame, is significant because it means rain. Rain is what begun to pour down the minute Mephisto had held her.

She had long, wavy, jet black hair that flowed like a river down her back, which slightly curled, ending below her waist. Her bangs were long as well, and brushed to the side. Her eyes were a striking emerald green. She was about two heads shorter than Mephito.

"Ah, yes. I needed to talk to you…" Mephisto said, leaning back in his big purple office chair.

Ame's emerald green eyes blinked with feathery lashes, her face staying the same. She tried not to show any of the worry or doubts she had…because she just hoped she wasn't in trouble or anything.

"Don't worry!" Mephisto smiled , seeing that her eyes had filled with concern. "I just needed to tell you something. Relax, have a seat!"

Ame pulled up a chair and awkwardly sat down in front of his desk. No matter how many years she lived with Mephisto, she could not get used to his unusual atmosphere. They were almost like strangers with one another…except for when they actually spent time together, which was rarely ever.

"Ame, you have recently turned fifteen." Mephisto noted.

Ame continued to stare at him with piercing eyes. She didn't mean any harm, yet her eyes always seemed to be that way.

"Yeah." She smiled. So he actually remembered her birthday! That was enough to make her eyes sparkle. It made her happy.

"You have reached the age where I am finally able to give you this!" Mephisto exclaimed.

Ame shot him a confused glance and raised an eyebrow. Give what? Maybe…a present?

"You sure have grown up!" Mephisto exclaimed once more, ruffling her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut, not sure of what to do.

Once the feeling of his hand left her head, she opened her eyes, and looked up at him. He smirked.

"I have a present for you." He spoke.

Ame still had the same look on her face, not sure whether to smile in gratitude or be worried about what this "present" really was…

He pushed a small black case to her from across the desk. It had a silver close, which to Ame seamed it was waiting to be opened.

"Thank you." She smiled, pulling the small black case closer to herself. Slowly, she lifted the silver close.

Inside the black case were two shining blades, each about half an arm's length.

The blade on the top was a heavenly blue, and shaped like a half moon. The handle was silver.

The blade below it was sheer opposite. It was a demonic red, almost like blood. The blade was straight, not curved like the first one. The handle was black.

Ame looked confused and fascinated all at once, and looked up at Mephisto in wonder. What could these be?

"You know what an exorcist is." Mephisto said, looking her into the eyes.

"Do you mean…?" Ame wondered. She didn't want to get her hopes up too high…but was he seriously going to let her become an exorcist? That's what she had always wanted!

_Flashback_

"_Sir Pheles!" A five year old Ame called, running up to Mephisto._

"_What is it?" he asked, smiling and lifting her on to his lap._

"_I wanna be an exorcist!" She exclaimed. This caught Mephisto off guard._

"_Do you know what that is?" Mephisto asked, suddenly curious._

"_They help others and fight demons. I wanna protect people I love." She smiled._

"_Would you protect me?" Mephisto asked, smiling._

"_Of course!" She replied, hugging him._

"_Then when you're old enough, I will let you." Mephisto decided._

"_Aww I wanna do it now!" She whined. Mephisto chuckled._

"_You are much too young. Now, go play! I have work to do." He said._

"_Bye, Sir Pheles!" She waved, running back outside to join the other kids._

_End of Flashback…_

Ame smiled at that memory from long ago.

"Yes, your exorcist training will begin tomorrow!" Mephisto declared as he stood up, his left arm on his hip and his right arm in the air, pointing at nothing in particular.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed gratefully, gently putting the case down and running up to Mephisto to give him a hug…. something she hadn't done in a while.

"These are the blades that seal your demon power, as you know." Mephisto started.

Ame nodded in agreement. She had always known she was a demon.

"Let me begin by telling you about the first blade…" He said, delicately handling the crescent blue blade by the silver handle.

"Your demon power, Ame, is wind. The first blade is named "Kamikaze" which also means divine wind. This wind, surprisingly, comes from the heavens. Few demons have enough power to reach that far... which is why there are few weapons like this blade is hard to control, I'm warning you. Harder that the second blade."

Mephisto put the heaven's blade down and picked up the opposing weapon.

"This is the second blade. It is called "Akuma-fu", which means demonic wind. It is opposite to the first blade. "Akuma-Fu" is easier to control, but be warned, if you take its power too far, you will awake to your full demon nature." Mephisto explained.

Ame was by far fascinated by how two things could be so different. Yet, these two things were a part of her. .. she had to learn to control her powers. These blades were to become her most prized possessions. She knew at that moment that she would guard these blades with her life, because they _were _her life.

"Only take these out when needed !" Mephisto warned. "Or you will pay a heavy price."

Ame nodded, understanding every word Mephisto spoke.

"I'm trusting you with this power. Just remember, one blade has demonic power, while the other uses power from heaven! So basically, you can be a killer, or a savior. Balance it out!" Mephisto concluded about the weapons.

"Right." Ame nodded, glancing again at the two blades. Mephisto closed the case.

"Becoming an exorcist is not going to be easy. I expect you work hard!" He stated.

"I promise I will! I'm going to be a great exorcist!" Ame grinned, showing her pointy little teeth.

"This is a good chance for you to become stronger, Ame!" Mephisto grinned.

"That doesn't mean I'm weak or anything!" Ame opposed.

Mephisto smirked.

"Oh really?" He challenged. Ame glared.

"Yes, really!" She replied.

Mephisto took this opportunity to take his left arm, grab Ame, and lift her a good two feet off the ground.

Ame struggled, and then looked Mephisto.

"Well? Try to escape. I know you can't." Mephy grinned.

Try as she might, Ame could not escape. She tried prying his arm off her, but his grip was just too tight, too strong. He continued to show his playful grin, teeth pointy.

"You meant physically stronger? I thought you meant I would become _emotionally _stronger! Which I am!" Ame growled, still struggling.

She hated how Mephisto had just lifted her up as if she was a feather. Like he had the right to! She was now annoyed.

"But you're just a little munchkin!" Mephisto teased, patting her head with his other arm.

Oh, so now he was making fun of her height? That does it.

Ame tried to kick her legs, which were floating above the ground, violently. Thanks to her non-violent nature, however, they only made out to be mere squirms. He was right. She really did need to become stronger.

Maybe she was just this way because all her power had been sealed away. This tempted her into wanting to take out and use the blades…but she knew she couldn't.

Ame sighed and gave up the struggle.

"Fine, you win." She admitted in defeat. "Now, will you pleaaase put me down?" She pleaded nicely.

Smiling triumphantly, Mephisto let her down.

She took a look at the time. It was already 12:41 A.M, past midnight! She had to get to bed!

"G-Goodnight!" Ame quickly stuttered, running up to her room.

"Goodnight, Princess~" Mephisto called up to her as she slowly closed her door shut.

Ame didn't have time to tell him how she did NOT want to be called that. She had cram school tomorrow, and needed as much rest as possible!

Crashing onto her bed, sleep slowly began to hit her.

Before falling asleep, she thought.

"I'm going to protect the ones I love."

Then, she fell into her sweet dreams.

A new beginning awaited her for tomorrow.

**How was it? I would really like to know, so I can improve myself and my writing! So….**

**_RATE AND REVIEW IT KEEPS ME ALIVE :D_**

**You know, that button at the bottom. Click it .**


	2. Hi There, Rin Okumura

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Blue Exorcist!**

Ame knew her class started at 8:30 A.M. It was around six in the morning, so she decided she had some time. She would sleep just five more minutes….

"~It's morning~ wake up!" Mephisto said, walking into her room.

"In five minutes!" Ame grumbled, turning over, back facing Mephisto.

"Here's your uniform, and keys. You know what to do!" Mephisto said, dropping the girl's uniform onto her bed.

"Thanks. Can I move into my dorm today?" She asked quietly, feeling tired.

"Sure thing. Remember, it's the silver key." Mephisto agreed.

"Got it." Ame replied.

He took one last glance at her and couldn't help but smirk, because her hair was all messed up and everything. Mephisto left the room, having other important matters at hand.

After five minutes, Ame slowly made her way out of bed. She headed over to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth and hair and stuff.

'I'm going to be an exorcist!' she thought to herself, smiling brightly.

Once she was ready, having her uniform on, securing her tie, and putting a single black clip to put some hair to the side, she quickly made her way downstairs, along with her bag.

"Bye!" Ame called to Mephisto, who was at his desk, writing on some important documents.

"Don't get lost!" Mephisto waved.

Ame grinned "I'll try not to."

"Wait a sec." Mephisto said.

Ame stopped in her tracks.

"You are not to let anyone know that I am the one who raised you. Only the order and a few others should remain in knowledge of this." Mephisto explained.

"I understand." Ame nodded. She didn't want to complicate things for Mephisto.

Before leaving, she quickly stole a piece of toast with jam from Mephisto's breakfast stand.

He didn't look like he really cared, but Ame could tell he was probably thinking something like … 'Stealing my toast? How nice." Oh Mephisto.

Ame took out a gold key and tried it on a random door. Like she expected, she was now inside the cram school building. Now, she just had to find the room.

"DAMMIT!" she heard someone yell down the hall. There was a flash of blue flames.

On the floor, sitting with legs crossed, was a guy with navy blue hair and ocean eyes.

She walked up to the random guy.

"Are you okay?" Ame asked, kneeling down. In front of the guy were three candles, now melted.

"Yeah. I'm fine…" he began, but then he looked up at her. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kummota Ame!" She said, smiling. "I'm joining the exwire class. Are you in it?"

"I am an exwire, but, well…" Rin didn't know how to explain the fact that he was the son of Satan, and wanted to become an exorcist, and that he was now under special training to a random stranger.

"You're the one that's the son of Satan?" Ame questioned. "I saw your blue flames…"

In the past, she had heard Mephisto mention a lot of things about a certain "gamble" he was trying to make with the order to use the son of Satan as a weapon. From what she had heard, he was fifteen and had Satan's blue flames. The only thing she hadn't heard was a name.

"H-how do you know?" Rin asked, worried. Not many people were supposed to know of his existence!

Now Ame was in a pinch. How could she explain, to the son of Satan, that she was a demon too? What if it leads to the topic of her heredity? She, herself, had no idea who her true parents were. She only knew she was a half demon. If she told him, wouldn't he wonder who raised her?

Ame remembered what Mephisto had told her earlier.

""_You are not to let anyone know that I am the one who raised you. Only the order and a few others should remain in knowledge of this."_

"I've heard, because I'm going to be joining the class and all….plus I knew it was you because I saw your blue flames. What's your name?" Ame asked.

"Rin Okumura. Nice to meet you, Ame!" He said, putting his hand out for her to shake. She shook it. Wasn't he supposed to be…evil? After all, he was the son of Satan. Yet Ame felt no fear. How strange.

Suddenly, Rin's eyes widened.

"You're not afraid of me?" He asked.

"No, of course not!" Ame smiled.

"Wait…" Rin observed Ames feature a bit closer. The side of her hair, which was clipped, exposed her ear. _'Her ear is pointy, like mine…' _Rin thought. 

"Yeah?" Ame asked.

"I-Its nothing." Rin said, grinning sheepishly.

"Okay." Ame grinned.

_Pointed teeth! Again, like me! _Rin couldn't help but noticing.

As Ame was about to say goodbye, realization hit Rin.

"You're a demon!" He exclaimed.

Ame's eyes widened.

Shit.

How did he find out?

"How did you know?" Ame asked.

"You have pointed ears, and teeth, like me!" Rin said. He couldn't believe he had just met someone else like him, a demon, who wasn't crazy like Amaimon or Mephisto! Well, she didn't seem crazy, anyway. He hoped he was right.

"T-that doesn't prove anything!" Ame

"Do you have a tail?" Rin asked.

"No way!" Ame said, shaking her head. She wasn't good at lying, because Rin saw right through it.

"Yes, you do." He opposed, looking her in the eyes.

"H-how can you tell?" Ame asked, stuttering.

Rin smiled. "You look like a demon."

"I see. I have to wait here anyway since I'm early, so…what's up?" Ame asked, being casual.

"I can't do this right!" Rin complained.

"What kind of training are you doing?" Ame asked, noting the candles.

Rin sighed. "You see how I have three candles lined up in a row? I have to light the two candles on either side of the middle one. I have to light them both at the same time."

"How long has it been?" Ame questioned.

"Like, an hour!" Rin whined. "Do you have any advice? Because you're a demon too, and all…"

"Not all demons are the same. And I'm no expert, but have you tried being confident in your flames? You kinda looked scared of them earlier. If you lose the fear, your flames should obey you. I'm just guessing!" Ame suggested.

"Oh. I see! Thanks, Ame." Rin smiled.

"You're welcome, Rin…, may I call you?" Ame smiled. She really liked this guy. He was nice. WAIT what was she saying all this all of a sudden about the son of SATAN….? Well, she had probably guessed wrong about him earlier….he didn't look evil at all.

"Definitely!" Rin grinned

Rin and Ame heard footsteps in the hall. They both looked up, to see a brunette with glasses and three moles on his face.

"Yukio!" Rin exclaimed.

"I shall take you to training." Yukio said, grabbing hold of Rin. "As soon as we find a girl named Kummota Ame."

Ame froze. This guy was looking for her? Why?

"That's me." Ame interrupted, feeling awkward.

"Oh, alright." Yukio gave a small smile. "I have been ordered by Mephisto to bring you to your special training."

"Special training? But aren't I in exwire class?" Ame asked.

"You, being a demon like Rin, need to train differently. All demon exorcists do." Yukio explained.

"Oh, okay." Ame said.

"Follow me, you two." Yukio said as he leaded them both to the training room.

Ame followed, wondering. '_Why hadn't Mephisto told me I would have special training? Perhaps he forgot?' _Ame thought.

They arrived at the special training room, with batting cages, exercise machines, training swords, etc.

"You're going to train with me!" Rin said, happy he wouldn't be alone anymore. Yukio and Shura could be real pains in the neck, after all.

"I look forward to it!" Ame smiled.

At that moment, somehow, they both knew they would be good friends.

"I bet I can hit more baseballs than you!" Ame challenged.

"We'll see about that!" Rin said, accepting the challenge.

After a good few hours of training, both of them sat down to take a break.

"That was pretty intense." Rin said to strike a conversation while sipping some water out of a bottle.

"Yeah. It was…" Ame panted, sweaty and dehydrated.

"You look thirsty." Rin noticed.

"Is there a water fountain?" Ame asked, hopeful.

"This building is abandoned, the plumbing doesn't work." Yukio said, walking up to her. "Bring water next time."

"I will." She said in a raspy voice.

Yukio left, going to the batting cages to bat with Shura.

"Here." Rin said, looking the other way and blushing. He had handed her his water bottle.

"I can have a sip?" Ame asked.

"Yeah." Rin said.

Without a second thought, Ame lifted the bottle into the air and poured some of the water into her mouth.

She gave it back to Rin.

"Thanks." She smiled, looking much better.

Rin smiled kindly. He felt happy that he could do something for someone. She seemed like a nice person.

Meanwhile, Mephisto was getting busy back at his office.

"Brother, who is she?" Amaimon asked, pointing at a picture of Ame attached to a document Mephisto was currently filling out.

Ame wasn't looking at the camera in this photo, because Mephisto had taken the picture without her permission. He was currently keeping file of her progress because it was requested by the Order. Ever since the incident with Rin losing control of his power, the Order was being very specific about keeping him and any other demons under control.

"She's the half demon girl I found fifteen years ago." Mephisto replied.

"I see." Amaimon said, closely observing the picture while licking a lollipop.

Mephisto suddenly stopped writing. He looked up at Amaimon, then back at the picture, then back at Amaimon.

"Does Kummota Ame interest you?" Mephisto smirked.

"I wouldn't know, brother, I haven't met her. Is she amusing?" Amaimon asked, now finishing his lollipop and getting another one.

"Very amusing, once you get to know her." Mephisto told, going back to his paper work.

"Then maybe I will." Amaimon said. Now it was his turn to smirk.

**So what did you think? :D REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Love a friend, fear a demon

**Review ,please, don't forget! **

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own Blue Exorcist. **

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" Rin said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah!" Said Ame.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Could I have your number? Just in case." She asked. Ame, for some reason, had a strong feeling she would need Rin's number.

She took out her black touch screen phone and went to contacts. She started to type in "Rin Okumura."

"Sure." Rin replied. He took the phone from her hand and typed in his number.

"Thanks!" Ame smiled, saving the contact info.

"What dorm are you staying in?" Rin asked in wonder.

"Room 101 of the abandoned building. I'm kinda sad because I'm going to be all alone…" Ame sighed.

"That's my building!" Rin said, eyes bright. This cheered up Ame.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Ame replied brightly.

"Then, should we head back together?"Rin suggested.

Ame nodded "Sure! Now I won't get lost!"

Rin chuckled as he remembered when he first came to True Cross Academy. He had been prone to getting lost. By now, he sort of knew his way around. But still, this place was so freaking huge!

"Let's go!" She started to dash, leaving Rin behind.

"OI! Wait up!" Rin called as he started to dash and catch up with her.

Once Rin had finally caught up with her, he grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"You know, the dorm is that way." Rin said, pointing his thumb behind him, the other way.

Ame's face burned with embarrassment.

"Is that so…" She said silently.

"You made me run after all our training! Dammit!" Rin said, panting. He was almost out of energy. They had trained hard, after all.

"I'm sorry, Rin! I wanted to get to the dorms as soon as possible, I thought it was this way…"

Rin cut her off, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." He said. "Let's go sit over there and rest…" he pointed towards a fountain, which had water that sparkled under the moonlight.

They both sat next to each other on the edge of the fountain.

"Hey, look." Rin whispered, pointing up at the sky.

"At what?" Ame whispered back to him.

"That star." He said, pointing.

"Which star?" Ame whispered in confusion.

"That one! Can't you see it?" Rin asked. Gosh, he was trying to be epic, but she just couldn't find the star now could she?

"Sorry, but there's like, a billion other stars out there!" Ame retorted.

"You'll find it if you look where I'm pointing." Rin remarked.

Ame looked hard, until she could figure out what star Rin was pointing at.

"Oh, I see, the big one!" Ame pointed, amazed. This star was so much bigger and brighter that the rest.

"Yeah! Isn't it huge?" Rin asked.

"It is! How could I have missed that?" Ame wondered aloud.

They both laughed. It had seemed that the very same star had fascinated them both.

"Woah! Its midnight!" Ame noticed, looking at what the time was on her phone.

"Let's go." Rin said in a cool voice, getting up from the fountain and walking ahead.

Ame followed behind.

After a quiet yet peaceful walk back, they reached the dorms.

"Goodnight, I'll text you!" Ame waved, going up the staircase to find her dorm.

"Goodnight!" Rin called back. She said she would…text him? Rin wondered what that meant. Did that mean, by chance, that she actually wanted to be…_ friends? _ Rin wondered for a brief moment what she would text him about. It was something he could look forward to, he guessed.

Ame fell asleep easily that night, having thoughts and musings about Okumura Rin, for some weird reason.

The next day, Ame woke up to a poking at her face.

"Finally! You woke up!" Mephisto exclaimed. "I was running out of ideas…"

Ame didn't want to know what other "ideas" he had used to try to get her to wake up.

"It's so early!" Ame shouted, looking at the clock which read " 5 A.M"

"How was your first day?" Mephisto asked.

"It was good…" Ame grumbled.

Mephisto pouted.

"That's all? Did perhaps anything happen?" He questioned.

"I trained with Rin." Ame said, now getting out of bed and taking her uniform out. She didn't need to fill Mephisto in on the details about how she got lost because of her own foolishness, but thankfully Rin came after her, and walked her back.

"I'm here to let you know that your breakfast meals are in the cafeteria on the bottom floor." Mephisto explained.

"That's why you woke me up so early?" Ame asked, annoyed, because, well, she already knew that! Plus, she had went to sleep past midnight, and it was five in the morning now, so she had only gotten around four hours of sleep!

"Don't be mad. I thought you'd be happy to see me." Mephisto frowned. Okay, yeah, she'd be okay with seeing Mephisto, nothing out of the ordinary there. But at five in the morning? That's a time she wouldn't be happy to be woken up by said person.

"Sorry." Ame said half-heartedly, looking down to tie her show laces. "Is there a real reason why you are here?" She asked considerately.

Mephisto took a dramatic pause, before winking and saying "No reason at all!"~

"What?" Ame nearly shouted. Was he trying to annoy her or something?

"See ya!" Mephisto waved stylishly before "poofed" himself out of her room with the snap of his finger.

Ame sighed. She might as well start getting ready. She got into her uniform and grabbed her bag, which was already filled with whatever she needed for the day.

Once Ame was ready in her uniform, she made her way to the cafeteria room. The one Mephisto had apparently woken her up so early to tell her about…she growled at the memory. When she walked in, she saw Rin and Yukio seated for breakfast, along with a cute little monkey like demon chef washing some dishes in the background.

"Good morning!" Rin greeted. His hair was all messed up, it had looked like he had just woken up not too long ago.

Ame grinned and sat down "Good morning, guys!"

Yukio was reading a newspaper, along with drinking a cup of coffee. He looked so much older compared to Rin, who was simply seated down, eating his bowl of rice like there was no tomorrow. Were these two really brothers? The only thing similar about them was the last name, "Okumura." But there was also the fact that they were both boys. However, they shared nothing else in common.

In front of Ame was a bowl of rice and some miso soup.

"Itadakimasu!" She said.

She began eating her breakfast.

"Ame, I have some books to give you." Yukio said, as he handed over a bag filled with books.

"Oh, thank you sensei!" She smiled.

Yukio blushed. "Please don't call me sensei when we're out of class. Call me Yukio!"

"Alright, Yukio." Ame nodded.

"Nii-san, here are your books." Yukio said, handing his older brother the same books.

"Woah, that's a lot!" Rin noted, seeing as there were at least 10 different books, all being quite thick.

"I expect that both of you finish these books within two months. You have exams in three months, but you're going to have to keep a good month aside for review. If you study the material well and every day, then I guarantee you will pass your exams." Yukio said while getting up and pushing in his chair.

"I have a mission today, so good luck you two!" He waved. Ame waved back.

Once Yukio was gone, Rin exclaimed "How the hell am I supposed to read all this?"

The sad truth was that if Rin didn't pass his exams in three months, he would be killed by the order. A sad look swept his eyes, but he shook it off before Ame could take notice.

Ame laughed. "It's possible."

"For you…" Rin grumbled. She smiled.

"If you set your mind to it, you can do it." She encouraged.

"You're pretty optimistic." Rin noted, surprised. He would be optimistic, too, if he wasn't so bummed about either studying his ass off or being executed.

"I try to be that way…" Ame said, finishing her breakfast. She got up and put the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks for the meal!" She called towards Ukoback. Ukobak, the kitchen's demon chef, turned around from washing the dishes and smiled.

"Shall we go?" Ame asked, putting her shoes on.

"Yeah." Rin said, walking out first.

Ame went back to the thoughts about Rin she had had last night. He seemed, to her, like a nice person. Whether she liked it or not, she would have to get along with him... not that she minded. She had just hoped that, god forbid, he wouldn't go all demonic on her! For now, she had nothing to be scared of. Nothing at all…except, maybe, making him angry. The other day, when he was frustrated with his candles, he had lost control of his flames for a split second and the all candles burned. What if he were to be frustrated with _her _and lose control for a split second? Ame would be burned, that's for sure.

Ame thought hard about this topic while walking along side…Rin? Since when did he start walking next to her? She thought he had gone ahead. Hmph. Speak of the devil!

They were now outside, the morning air cool and fresh. The sky was white, and the sun had yet to come out. It was quiet outside, because everyone was already in their normal classes. Rin and Ame had class at 8:30 A.M, while everyone else had class starting at 8 A.M. They continued to walk along side each other.

Rin was looking at nothing in particular, just up ahead. Ame couldn't help but wonder what Rin was thinking about. He looked sort of determined, like he was ready to work hard. Ame smiled to herself, thinking she should be more like Rin. An exorcist needs determination!

She now wondered if there was anything she could ask Rin about. ..

Too late. Ame mentally sighed as they reached the building. Rin opened it with the key. They soon found themselves in the training room.

They knew Yukio was on a mission, but what about Shura? She wasn't there.

She had left a note, which Rin picked up. Ame looked at it too, looking at it over from Rin's side. It read:

_I'm on an important mission with Yukio, so I want both of you to try meditating for the whole class time. You'll learn some concentration. Set a timer for the time training ends. I will be testing you when I get back, so don't think I won't know if you did or not! Good luck ~_

_Shura and the scaredy cat four- eyes. _

Rin sighed in frustration. _Meditation is such a waste of time!_ He thought.

Ame sighed, as well. They trained for four hours! But instead they were going to sit there and do…nothing. Ame couldn't convince herself that this would help, but she knew she had to do it anyway.

They set the timer.

Ame sat down on the matted floor, cross legged. Rin followed.

Rin watched Ame as she gently closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. He tried to do the same. Ame slowly breathed in and out, concentrating.

Ame didn't know whether she was asleep, in a trance, or spacing out. Was she supposed to start seeing a white light? What the hell? Oh, now was a good time for her nose to itch. Ame realized that she was sitting uncomfortably, and shifted her position. Then, she realized something even worse.

She wasn't concentrating.

She tried harder, and harder, forgetting everything else surrounding her. Her mind went…off.

She was still conscious, but her mind wasn't thinking of anything, just pure focus.

It must have worked, because a while later, even when the alarm was ringing loudly, Ame didn't move.

Rin, who had fallen asleep on Ame's shoulder, jolted upward, and slammed the stupid alarm to turn off. He then noticed Ame, and decided he would shake her back into reality.

Ame finally awoke with Rin gently nudging her shoulder.

"Time is up." Rin said, yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

_It can't be… _Ame thought. _That only felt like five minutes! No, two seconds._She was just about to reach…a white light! What had happened?

"You're good at meditating!" Rin said, smiling.

Ame laughed "I've never done it before!"

They both got up and walked outside. It was now lunchtime.

"Seriously, though!" Rin exclaimed. "You were so concentrated, you didn't move at all, even when the alarm went off!"

"Maybe I just fell asleep." Ame shrugged.

"No, I'm the one who fell asleep." Rin laughed, ruffling his hair and blushing slightly, remembering that she didn't notice how he fell asleep on her shoulder.

Ame laughed, too. "I think I saw a white light!" She said.

"I think I had a dream…" Rin recalled. "Something about sukiyaki…"

They both kept laughing at Rin's failed meditation.

"Wanna join me for lunch?" Rin asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure!" Ame smiled, now sitting next to Rin under a tree on a hill in front of the school.

Rin took out his lunch, which looked very well prepared. Had he made it? Before she could ask him, he noticed that she had no lunch with her.

"Where's your lunch?" He questioned.

"I…don't have lunch today." Ame shrugged.

"Yukio's out on a mission, and he didn't take his lunch! Here, you should have it!" Rin insisted, handing over to Ame neatly wrapped up bento.

"Thank you, so much!" Ame exclaimed with sparkling eyes. She took a bite.

"This is delicious! Did you make this?" She asked Rin. He nodded sheepishly.

"You're such a good cook! What do I owe you?" she asked cheerfully, enjoying her bento.

"Nothing! It would have gone to waste if you didn't eat it!" Rin explained.

"Thank you for letting me eat it today, Rin." Ame gratefully said.

"You're welcome, Ame." Rin smiled, leaning against the tree. **(A/N: Like a boss…xD)**

Now that training was over, they were free. However, they had so many books to read, and they were supposed to study at least two hours each day. That had been quite clear. Ame leaned against the tree trunk, just like Rin, and took out a book. Rin looked over.

"Hey, wanna read with me?" Ame asked Rin.

"Noooo…." Rin complained. "Let's do something more fun!"

" Study comes first!" Ame said while pulling out the smallest book from her bag titled _"Demons A to Z."_

Rin whined. Ame growled. Rin's whining stopped.

"Fine." He nodded, finally agreeing.

Ame opened up the old, red book. The first few yellow pages were all the names of different types of Demons listed from A – Z, and the page number for each one.

They read through the aged book, page by page, the names of all the different types of known demons, including their descriptions. She was sitting very close to Rin, close enough so that their shoulders touched. This book was actually pretty interesting, even for Rin. Books didn't normally draw Rin's attention, but when someone else read to him, it felt different. He was able to understand better.

Before they knew it, they had finished their first book. Time had passed by so fast, it was already afternoon!

Ame closed the book.

"That's one book less for you to read!" She told Rin.

"Yeah, that's true! I feel smarter. Thanks, Ame!" Rin grinned.

"You welcome." Ame smiled.

The sun outside was setting. The sunset painted warm colors over True Cross Academy. Shadows were cast all around them.

Ame and Rin decided that they would walk around the Academy a bit.

"Hey, I have an idea." Rin stopped.

"What is it?" Ame asked, curious.

"You study with me every day, and I'll make you lunch!" Rin exclaimed.

"That would be great!" Ame exclaimed back at him. Now she didn't have to worry about lunch.

_Now I don't have to worry about studying! _Rin thought _Ame will help me! _

Rin and Ame continued talking by having a playful conversation. They would finish their walk, and then head back to the dorms before dark.

In the distance was a certain demon who liked lollipops. Amaimon held the chain of his demon pet, Behemoth, and continued licking his lemon flavored candy while observing the two friends animatedly talk with one another.

"Don't they look close, Behemoth?" The demon asked his pet while he continued to spy.

His pet replied with a grunt.

_Why is everyone so interested in Rin? Mephisto and Father have always been, but now even the powerful half- demoness Mephisto raised? Why is she wasting her time with him? Perhaps it's because she hasn't met anyone like me…yet. _Amaimon thought.

Amaimon then smirked at the thought of meeting Ame.

_That would be fun._ He assumed.

After all, Mephisto did say she was amusing. But just how amusing would she turn out to be?

It was now dark outside. The moon glowed brightly, giving enough light for Rin to put a key into the outside door open it and enter the dorms. Ame, being close behind, took a close look at Rin. The moonlight shone on him. It made his unique ocean eyes stand out, his navy hair look like an outline in the darkness. The stars were out again, and Ame couldn't help but notice the one Rin had pointed out to her the other day. She smiled.

"Hey, Rin?" She asked before they entered.

"What's up?" Rin asked, turning and smiling at how Ame was outlined by the moon and stars.

"Why do you want to become an exorcist?" She asked out of sheer curiosity.

Rins ocean eyes turned serious. He looked Ame in the eyes, so she would know he was telling the truth.

"I wish to defeat Satan." He said.

Ame's emerald green eyes didn't show a hint of disbelief, just amazement and surprise. She knew he wasn't on Satan's side, but what could possibly be driving him to want to _defeat _Satan?

"Well?" Rin asked, wanting to know if she would laugh at him.

Instead, Ame looked back up at him, seriously.

"We have a lot of studying to do." She concluded.

Rin's eyes widened, and brightened like the stars. She didn't deny, she didn't laugh, and she didn't hate.

She truly believed in him.

They both walked in, and knew that it was now time to part.

"Bye Rin, and goodnight!" Ame said while going up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah, goodnight." Rin said quietly, but enough for her to hear. She gave him one last smile before going on.

Rin's eyes filled with a new light, a new determination.

He walked into his room, stretching. He pet his cat familiar, Kuro, and landed himself onto his bed, laying on his back. He thought about the events that happened that day, and most of all, Ame. For Rin, she had become something nice to think about before falling asleep lately. Only this time, he had thought even more about her than he could have imagined. If she was going to believe in him, then he decided that he was going to believe in her, too.

While Rin was sleeping, Ame decided she would get some reading done. That way, she would be able to teach Rin better, already knowing what the next book is about. She laid down on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, and read through the main text in a black book titled _"Defense against Demons"_. It read:

_There are five main ranks of Demon._

_**1)Satan –(The Dark Prince)**_

_Only god and faith may protect you, if at all._

_**2)The Fire Lords-**__  
>-They are some of the strongest demonic entities because they hold so much negative energy that they cannot take over a body without the body combusting into flames. These demons have a very high energy radiance which surrounds the very whim of the location. These demons tend to kill people instead of torturing them first. By killing you, they feed off of your soul.<em>

_-One place they will have a challenge to hurt you will be in a church or holy house._

_-Holy water will only blind them-they don't need sight as long as they can sense your spirit._

_**3)Pit Lords**_

_These would be the higher – middle demons that you hear about in most high level exorcisms. They are always taking over people's lives. They finish anything that is left unfinished. _

_Once they take over a body, they have unlimited spiritual energy as long as the body is alive._

_-Holy items provide barriers which slow them down_

_-Drinking holy water makes sure that they can't possess you._

_**4) Imps**_

_- They can't fully control their powers, so they cause havoc and torture people._

_- Can be harmful if provoked._

_-A simple blessing can ward them off._

_**5) Protections that work against all medium and lower demons:**_

_-Salt/sea salt.(When made in a circle it forms a barrier)_

_-Holy Symbols (Crosses, Holy water)_

_-Prayer(Chanting by Arias, strong belief in god…psychic pressure diminishes that of demons)_

After reading through this chapter, Ame decided what her first lesson towards Rin would be. If he wanted to defeat Satan, or at the least for now pass his exams, he had to know at what rank each demon stood, and how to identify and defeat them. That was the whole point of being an exorcist.

Ame changed into her pajamas and went to sleep at god knows what time. She had stayed up studying and reading the book for a significant amount of time, and it was all for Rin.

The important thing was that she believed in him.

_Rin, we're going to study hard…_she thought before closing her eyes, falling into a dream.

When Ame awoke, her drowsy eyes were filled with light filtering through her window. Was it morning all ready? She couldn't recall sleeping a wink last night.

And now she felt this weird poking sensation on her cheek. Was that Mephisto again? She was so tired, she couldn't even open her eyes to tell. Either way, she didn't care.

But the poking wouldn't stop. In the end, she had no choice but to open just one of her eyes, she was too tired to open them both. Her eye which was opened showed blurry morning vision.

She saw…green…? A spike? A…lollipop? What the hell? And a chain with some sort of pet attached to it….Okay, was this all a dream? Because this was getting really weird. She swatted her arm in front of herself to see if she could feel anything. Woah, what was that that just grabbed her wrist? No, wait, WHO was that…They had a tight grip, that's for sure. They must have been rude, as well, because they pulled Ame up by her wrist to take a closer look at her.

Ame's eyes were still drowsy, and they became closed.

Amaimon frowned. When was she going to open her eyes and see that it was him? Not that she knew him or anything, but once she saw him, she would definitely freak out. He didn't like waiting. He wanted to see her freak out, now. Waiting was not amusing at all. He continued to keep a tight grip on Ame's wrist. Ame, thinking this was all just a dream, continued to let her eyes do some sleeping.

Amaimon decided he would try something else other than just pulling at her wrist.

"Hellooo?" He called into her ear. He was still holding her wrist, just not as tightly.

She gave no response, except for rolling over.

Amaimon sighed. Maybe if he kissed her she'd stop breathing and wake up…

He lowered his face centimeters away from hers.

Ame felt some sort of breath by her neck…which smelled like candy…suddenly, she got hungry. She needed food, and that meant waking up. Her eyes jolted open and met with another pair of eyes. These eyes were hazel. Their faces remained close, Ame trying to register what was going on, and Amaimon waiting for her to start freaking out already!

_What the hell…_Ame thought. _I smell candy…_

She then looked to realize her wrist was being held and someone was all up in her face.

It had also appeared that in the time Ame was thinking Amaimon somehow climbed onto her bed. On top of her.

Awkward….

Once Ame (finally) realized what was going on, her whole body jolted up, pushing Amaimon and tackling him onto the bed. Ame held a tight grip on both his wrists, face with unbelievably wide eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ame shouted at this dude who was probably some weirdo like Mephisto. She could right away tell that he was a demon.

"Hahaha! Now this is fun!" Amaimon exclaimed.

"SHUT UP! GET OUT!" Ame yelled, now letting go. Before she could go get her sword, Amaimon, now entertained, grabbed poor Ame by the waist. She let out a yelp.

"L-LET GO OF ME!" She was yelling at the demon.

Amaimon held her onto his lap in a way that she wasn't able to escape. The only thing she could do was kick her legs around like crazy.

"LET GO, LET GO!" she kept yelling. Amaimon ignored her screams and started playing with a few locks of her hair.

"That's quite enough." Mephisto said, poofing in with his magical umbrella.**(A/N: Makes you wonder how long Mephisto ACTUALLY was there…lol!)**

Ame never thought she would think so, but thank _god_ Mephisto was here. Ame quickly took this chance to go hide behind Mephisto's cape.

"Aww, but brother, I was having fun." Amaimon complained.

Mephisto gave Amaimon a serious look, pointed his umbrella at him, and somehow poofed Amaimon out of there.

"Who was that?" Ame asked, mentally scarred.

"He is the Earth King, Amaimon." Mephisto replied, twirling his pink umbrella.

"W-why was he here?" Ame asked Mephisto, creeped out.

"Oh, he just wanted to have some fun." Mephisto sighed.

"Tell him to stay away from me!" Ame said in a somewhat commanding tone.

Mephisto raised an eyebrow. "He never listens to me, so there's no point in telling him."

And with that, Mephisto snapped his fingers and poofed out.

Ame was _pissed._

The time read 8:20…

_SHIT! _She mentally cursed.

Thankfully, she somehow managed to get ready by 8:22. Two minutes was a new record! Sadly, though, she had to skip breakfast. If she ran she could make it to class on time.

Grabbing her bag, she ran as fast as she could.

The minute she saw Rin, up ahead, she caught up with him, and slowed down.

"Hey, Rin!" She greeted.

Rin turned, about to greet her, but instead with a fit of laughter.

What was so funny?

"A-Ame, y-your all messed up!" Rin laughed.

"I-I overslept!" Ame said, excusing herself, and blushing deeply at what happened that morning. She didn't want to let Rin know about the strange incident that occurred with the green lollipop dude and Mephisto…

"Aww it's okay!" Rin said in mock-reassurance, ruffling her hair and messing it up _more._

Rin unlocked the door, and they both went inside for training.

Yukio and Shura were there, sitting down and discussing something. Both their heads turned as they saw Rin and Ame enter.

"Yer late!" Shura complained.

"Relax, Shura, it's by one minute…" Yukio tried explaining, but all Shura did was silence him by putting her palm a centimeter away from his face.

"Bein' late is bein' late, don't yer do it again!" Shura warned.

Ame nodded along with Rin, who looked the slightest bit ticked off.

"Today, yer gonna show me how well ya can meditate" Shura said.

Rin and Ame sat cross legged on the floor.

Ame had hoped that what Rin had said about her being good at meditating was right. Rin had hoped that he would be able to meditate instead of falling asleep…

Ame had gotten how to meditate right away, but Rin found major difficulty, being scolded by Shura and hit with a wooden sword a bunch of times.

It seemed this whole class was for meditating, too. After it was over, Rin looked at Ame with a "Thank God" expression. Ame smiled and laughed.

They left class to go to lunch.

"Here's your lunch!" Rin reminded Ame, handing her a neatly wrapped bento.

"Today, I will be teaching you about the five main ranks of demons." Ame explained.

Rin looked up at her in curiosity as they sat themselves down under their usual lunch spot, the tree.

Ame opened up to chapter one of _"Defense against Demons"._

"Rin, you know how there are all different kinds of demons, high class and low class. This is the ranking from the highest, Satan, to the lowest, which are basically like coal tar and such. **(A/N Coal Tar is a type of low class demon in the anime.) **

They read through the chapter as Ame explained to him the differences in defense against each demon. After that, they read the rest of the book, this being the second time for Ame. Ame had stopped every once in a while to take a bite from her lunch.

Once it was afternoon, Rin again felt enlightened.

"I see!" Rin exclaimed. "Thanks, Ame, now defeating Satan has become one step easier!"

He hugged (and tackled) Ame to the ground, under today's sunset. His hold was tight, because Ame could hardly breathe!

"Y-you're welcome!" She tried to say, gasping for air and Rin still being on top of her.

"Oh, sorry!" Rin apologized, rolling over and laying on his back. Ame decided it was safe to lay on her back, too, next to Rin.

The both took a gaze up at the darkening sky, observing how the clouds silently moved along with the wind.

While they were resting on the ground, Amaimon had clenched his fist on the rooftop of Mephisto's office. **(A/N: This can't be good…)**

_What exactly are those two doing? _He asked himself. _Kummota Ame, the wind demoness, is supposed to be __**mine.**_ _I am the great Earth King, after all._

He looked at them, to him, a _couple,_ from afar with his telescope like eyes. When he made two "O's" with his hands and put them around his hazel orbs, it helped him see. What he saw, he didn't like. Ame was now laying _really_ close to Rin, so close that she had rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Rin had rested his head on top of hers. They were becoming silhouettes in the now dark blue sky, under the illuminating light of the crescent moon.

In order to truly be Earth "King", and not just a prince, Amaimon needed a bride. What would go better with the Earth Prince than a powerful wind demoness? He needed her to reach his true power over the earth! But his supposedly dear _brother, _Rin Okumura, was ruining_ everything_ for him, all his secret plans. _Why had she taken interest in someone like him, who can't even control his powers? How the hell did they get so freaking close? _Amaimon could ask himself questions all day, but there was only one that needed an answer to. _Would truly, he, Amaimon, become Earth king?_ He decided he must. He will. Once Amaimon set his eyes on a prize, there was no going back. He would get what he wanted, like always.

He had a plan. He was going to battle Rin Okumura.

Said person, Rin, had never felt better. He had spent yet another day with Kumotta Ame. She was such a good friend to him, in a matter of days. Or had it already been a week? Two weeks? Time had passed by so fast that he couldn't really tell, but he wasn't really keeping track. He had felt that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him since he knew he was a demon. She had accepted him for who he was, and he had accepted her, too. Because she was a demon as well, Rin had assumed she knew exactly how he felt. That was something he really liked about her. She seemed to always be okay with and understand his feelings. Right now, they were so close, and he couldn't be happier.

Ame's heart suddenly began to beat faster as she was sleeping on his shoulder. _What the…? _It wouldn't stop. If anything, she had hoped, prayed, that he couldn't hear or feel the way it pounded inside her chest, because that would ruin the moment. Her face slowly heated up as she realized she had never done this with anyone else, only Rin. Did that mean something?

Rin was feeling his face heat up as well. Besides his brother, since when did he let himself get this close to people? That, and the fact Ame was a girl. A _pretty _girl…he blushed the slightest bit. Thank god it was dark, so she couldn't see. It would ruin his manliness. However, just _what _was he thinking?

Ame had also found herself somewhat attracted to Rin. His smile, his eyes, dark hair, really strong…_Oh god, what am I thinking?_She panicked within her mind. _I've never felt this way before…_

Rin had found himself never wanting to be away from Ame. He had become attached to her presence. She was just so… there was something about her and how she made him feel that he couldn't describe.

"It's time we head back." He decided to say, knowing that they had probably been out there well past midnight.

Ame didn't hear him. She had fallen asleep on him.

Rin smiled. It can't be helped…he would have to carry all the way her back.

He picked her and her bag up bridal style and walked towards the dorms.

Now was Amaimon's chance.

**So how was it? I worked really hard on this chapter. I've already started the next chapter… please let me know if there's anything wrong, like grammar mistakes! I'm sorry if I made any! I would really appreciate reviews :)**

**Have a nice day (or night) … **


	4. Fight in Assiah, Over To Gehenna

**A/N: So this is chapter four, I'm really glad to have gotten this far! Most of my inspiration comes from reviews, but also from music! Please excuse me for not knowing the true depths of Romance, maybe I will someday… -sigh- I'm trying! I hope to keep getting reviews, they make me sooo happy! :) **

**So God Bless all who review… - Epic stare -**

**I've decided to put a bit about me in front of each chapter, just because this story reflects me…(lol you don't have to read this, this is just for my peace of mind...)**

**I'm just sitting here peacefully, and I'm thinking. Thinking of where this should go. I wrote down a plot, and woah, there are so many possibilities!**

**Serously, in a fan fic, ANYTHING could happen.**

**Which kinda scares me. ...**

**Oh, just saying, while writing this chapter, I've had to pause quite a few times and look back and be like "WHAT?" and re write it and then be like "HOLY FREAKING GOD, WTF" and then stop to think about what I'm actually writing, and then be like "SCREW THIS, I'M GETTING FOOD." And then moments later….EUREKA! Inspiration hits me. There was one point when I left for just a second and I forgot my *brilliant* idea… (lol jk I'm not brilliant…) and I got SO mad! So I re-watched the anime for more inspiration (This time, inspiration that actually made sense.)**

**Hopefully, this will be a more sensible chapter.**

**Then again, I'm writing this while eating a jar of Nutella…..**

**BY THE WAY If you get the chance then check out this story I like by goodnightsun called " Moonless Banquet " It's a Blue Exorcist fic combined with our humor, so yeah, I find it hilarious! XD**

**DISCLAIMER – I do NOT own Blue Exorcist! **

_**Chapter Four: Fight In Assiah, Over to Gehenna.**_

The sky proved to be dark and melancholic, except for the clouds that were contrasted and illuminated by pale, silvery light. The skeletal haze was whisked away by a feeble wind. Shining stars marked themselves as countless, flickering pieces of iridescence. The crescent moon was no longer eclipsed. It gave off an alluring radiance, brightening the midnight sky. The crescent slashed its blade deep into the dark of night.

Amaimon quietly jumped, making his blood red, webbed cloak glide behind him through the air as he landed in a silhouetted tree. Rin had looked up for a second, hearing the tree make a rustle, but then just shrugged it off and continued walking with Ame in hand.

Amaimon wouldn't let Rin get away. Using his earth powers, he raised a stone-like barrier out of the ground, stopping a shocked Rin in his tracks. Amaimon took this as a chance to kick and attack Rin from behind, stealing Ame in the process.

"WHAT THE-" Rin swiftly whirled backward to notice a snickering Amaimon, holding _his _Ame.

Did Rin just mentally call Ame his? He'd wonder about that later, now was not the time!

"Let go of her!" Rin warned, bearing his demonic teeth.

"Maybe I should make her my bride…" Amaimon imagined, putting his hand on his face like he was thinking, and earning a growl from Rin.

"Quit screwing with me!" Rin yelled. His voice had an edge of danger, threat.

"I should be the one to say that." Amaimon proclaimed with a definite expression. He pointed a finger at Rin, and suddenly a strong gust of wind pushed him a good twenty feet away.

That was it. Rin wasn't going to tolerate this anymore. He wasn't going to let anyone else he loved get hurt.

He drew his double edged sword, Kurikara.

Rin's flames arose instantly. His ears grew long and spikey, as well as his teeth. A fringed black tail had appeared, coming out of its hiding under Rin's shirt, and the rumpled end was cast with a blazing kindle of fire. Electric blue sparks swept and blew all around them, and shined with a deadly impact as it scarred the sky with burning flare.

"Now this is fun." Amaimon said, beholding this as an airy "game". He jumped backward, elevated into the air, Ame being squeezed, almost embraced in one arm, while he manipulated his demon powers with the other. He held her like a possession.

Rin reached after Amaimon. Just as he was about to stab his sword into Amaimon's chest, Amaimon held Ame in front of him.

"Don't want to hurt your dear girlfriend, do you?" He teased, the words spoken sourly off his tongue. **(A/N: That's weird, because Amaimon's got a sweet tooth…)**

Neither Amaimon nor Rin noticed, but Ame had slightly gotten burned. She couldn't feel it, but the damage would have been crucifying if she could.

Rin was getting extremely pissed off. Amaimon didn't have any right to bring Ame into this!

Ame had been made unconscious by some spell Amaimon used to keep her somnolent, numb, and indifferent of her surroundings.

Rin slashed his Kurikara blade crosswise, having a plan. He swept his sword below himself so it would sever at Amaimons legs, knocking him off balance. They remained in the air, engulfed in Rin's fierce, feral flames.

Amaimon didn't let go of Ame, he clutched onto her tightly. He was indeed knocked off balance, but he brought himself back on track by yanking at Rin's exposed tail.

"OW!" Rin cried in pain.

_He doesn't know that the tail is a demon's weak point? He's got a lot to learn. _Amaimon thought.

That cry was loud, and Ame's eyes slightly opened, being just narrow slits. Had she regained herself? She felt like she was being held, which she was. All she could see was Rin's face through transparent blue flames. The sight was too bright, and frightening. Her eyes closed once more, weak and helpless. What was happening? Once again, she saw black, and dissolved back into her own bitter darkness.

Rin could have sworn that through all those flames, he had seen a glimmer of familiar emerald. That calmed him down a bit, but then he remembered Ame, and shot forward with bullet speed.

Rin tried prying Ame out of Amaimon's arms, but failed when Amaimon punched him in the face.

Amaimon gracefully landed back on his two feet, covered in ashes and burns. Rin descent the sky, falling onto the ground. As soon as he diminished, he struggled, but then sprung back up again.

This wasn't over.

Rin's flames became bigger, brighter. The advanced flames whipped and tore throughout the night sky, making swirls above the moon.

"Oh, such pretty flames." Amaimon complimented, with heavy sarcasm.

_Like father's._ He noted.

Rin's flames were not as pretty as they were deadly, and Amaimon knew he had to be careful.

"Oi, aren't you going to fight? Isn't this girl important to you?" Amamimon provoked.

Rin again tried to hit Amaimon, but he failed when Amaimon grabbed the blade of his sword as if it were just some toy.

Amaimon did a back-flip in mid air, avoiding Rin's attacks.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BROCOLLI!" Rin growled, going after Amaimon.

"Aww, don't be mad, blueberry." Amaimon smirked while ruffling Rin's hair.

Rin's response? His sword slashing onto Amaimon's head, slicing off the infamous spike of hair.

_He did __**not**__ just go there…_Amaimon thought, glaring with his hazel eyes as the spike of hair plummeted to the ground. **(A/N:LMFAOOO XD)**

"You think it is fun to cut people's hair?" Amaimon remarked as he continued his glare. "Maybe I should cut some off little Ame's head…"

He lifted up a lock of jet black hair with one finger, slowly running his hand through it. Rin stopped, horrified. Amaimon wasn't really going to harm Ame, was he?

Amaimon smirked, and snapped his fingers.

Before Rin could do anything else, his surroundings became black, his eyes closing. He had stopped moving, and before falling to the ground, his sword had somehow found it's way back in its case. He slowly sunk into being unconscious.

Amaimon leaped away, and left Rin laying there, out in the cool night. He glided to the rooftop, holding Ame.

Once Amaimon was on the roof. he opened a green portal, and stepped through.

Ame didn't know it yet, but she was in a new world.

An opposite world.

A world someone like her didn't deserve to be in…

A world called Gehenna.

She had woken up hours later in an unfamiliar room. She was placed in a small white bed, it seemed. Walls surrounding her were painted lavender, the ceiling being left white. Across from her was a window with lace, cream colored curtains. When Ame looked out the window, she had so many questions in mind.

_Why were the clouds dark, and the sky slightly red?_

She took off her jacket, and put it on the bed.

_What is this place? Where am I?_

Ame's face panicked. Was anyone else there?

Just as her thoughts began to race, Amaimon came in through the sliding window.

Ame remembered him, he was that lollipop freak!

It was true, he did have a lollipop. (strawberry to be exact.)

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, his face showing no particular expression.

_Why is this creep talking to me? Did he bring me here?_

"Where am I?" Ame asked.

Amaimon sat down on the bed next to her. Ame didn't move, she just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I saved you and brought you here." He began.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Ame asked, now even more confused.

"Rin became out of control with his flames, he tried to attack you. I defeated him and brought you here." Amaimon smoothly lied.

It was true, Amaimon saved Ame from the flames, but Rin had no intention of attacking Ame.

_No, that can't be possible. _Ame thought. _Rin would never try to hurt me…_

"What?" Ame asked, speechless. Amaimon's hazel eyes looked so serious, so real.

_Had this guy really saved me? _Ame wondered. _I thought I could trust Rin…_

"What happened to Rin?" Ame asked, even more worried whether Rin was okay.

"Relax, he's going to be alright. I made sure nobody found out about him losing control, or they would kill him. Are you feeling alright?" Amaimon asked, lying through his teeth.

"Is Rin okay?" Ame asked again. She couldn't help it.

"I just said, he's going to be alright." Amaimon sighed. _She still has her mind set on him… _He thought.

"I-I guess I'm okay." Ame stuttered, looking down.

"That's good. Amaimon said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ame didn't really care, she was just too shocked that Rin had lost control and tried to hurt her. She didn't even do anything wrong!

"Is it my fault?" Ame asked, looking at Amaimon with sad emerald orbs.

"Of course not." Amaimon said as if it were obvious. "This whole thing was because of Rin, don't worry. Feel better, okay?" Amaimon said, getting up. "You're stuff is over there" Amaimon pointed to a corner of the room where Ame's bag lay. With that, he was about to leave, but Ame stopped him.

"Wait!" She called.

Amaimon turned.

"I want to go back!" She said, serious.

"You're hurt." Amaimon said. "You have no choice but to stay here until you get better, Mephisto's order." After saying that, he left Ame, who was scared and confused.

Ame didn't know what to do. He didn't even tell her where she was!

She tried moving, but sudden pain shot through her arms, which looked burned. However, her wounds were treated to with band aids and gauze. She just still felt pain. And now, the most pain was in her heart. Rin had betrayed her. _I honestly thought I could trust him, but I'm wrong after all. _

She laid her head on the soft white pillow, slowly closing her eyes. The only thing she could do was hope, dream, and pray that this was all a lie. But it was very hard to do so. _I'm just like the candles. Rin tried lighting me up, but instead he burned me and I melted. _

Back in Assiah, Rin had finally woken up. It was probably around six in the morning. He groaned, picking himself up from the floor.

What happened last night?

He suddenly remembered.

Ame.

Where did she go?

"_THAT BASTERD AMAIMON MUST HAVE TAKEN HER! " _He thought angrily.

But there was nothing he could do about it. He knew Ame could defend herself if anything went wrong, she had her weapons, her true heart and courage by her side, even though he wasn't.

But how was he going to get her back? Where was she?

There wasn't much time, he knew.

For the rest of the day, Rin couldn't get his mind off of Ame. Was she okay? He couldn't tell Yukio, or anyone, because if they found out that he was fighting, then that was it. He'd be killed.

But he couldn't save her alone. Who could he turn to?

Rin decided he would later have to ask Mephisto, because Mephisto would probably know where Amaimon was. Ame had to be with Amaimon, right? And Mephisto could most likely keep this a secret...

Rin solely swore that no matter how long he'd search, he would surely find her, a person important to him, the individual he desired the way the sky's cherished blue, the one who had painted him with a whole new, mysterious color which he couldn't even describe. He could tell this color was abscond, the way his chest pained when he reminisced she was gone, that she was a part of him. Without her, this void, hollow, feeling would be painted in black rather than blue.

Back in Gehenna, the night had transpired, dawn casting itself over the sky, with a transparent color of light velvet, sustaining smoky clouds broken into thin, silvery wisps. The outside was lit by an orange sun flared on the edges, lightly flickering like a clock.

Ame couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake. While her eyes would lay open, she felt empty, but when she tried to close them, they disheartened every dream. This was all too real, she felt so out of place in this strange world. Loneliness, insomnia, and distress.

This state by far wasn't pleasant.

And it was worse when Ame had thoughts about Rin, again and again, throughout the night.

Did he care that she was gone?

_Of course he does… _She tried to tell herself. _But w__hat exactly am I to him? Would he honestly care?_ She denied. Nobody had ever truly loved her, in her entire life. She didn't know what to call love, or even how to describe it. _Not knowing something and saying you feel that way. _Ame hissed into her thoughts. _That's pointless. Absurd. _Ame put a hand up to her throbbing forehead and shook her head. Wasn't Rin her friend? Ame had friends, many friends, but Rin had before made her feel somehow different.

She didn't want to be friends with him. She wanted something else, something deeper.

_Rin doesn't feel the same way…_She mentally sulked. She felt selfish, and like an idiot. Why should she expect something in return from Rin? She had unknowingly let herself get attached to him, and now look what happened. All she could remember from that night before were the flames which set them apart. Those blue flames. She tried comparing her mental picture of him with flames to a memory of that kind smile he gave her from time to time, the one she really liked. It just didn't make sense, she didn't want to believe that he could be this monster.

Her eyes burned. A wetness coated her vision, making it blurred and foggy. The corners of her eyes filled with drops that needed to flow, that craved to spill.

There was a knock at her window.

She shifted her gaze, and through the glass she could see Amaimon, holding a white paper bag and having his usual facial expression.

His spike of hair had grown back, not that Ame would know it was cut off in the first place...

Ame slipped out of bed and stepped up to the window, pushing aside the lace curtain and un-latching the window. Amaimon, watching her hands, opened up the window from the outside as soon as it wasn't locked anymore. He climbed through, into the room, handing Ame the paper bag.

"What's this?" Ame asked, rubbing her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Food." He said clearly, making Ame feel more awake.

Her tummy growled, making her realize that she hadn't eaten anything.

Amaimon watched in interest as she opened the bag.

Inside were two cinnamon buns, and they smelled delicious….

Ame quickly reached inside the bag, pulling it out. She put it up to her mouth and took a huge bite.

"Thanks!" She acknowledged while chewing. Her eyes were closed as she ate, and she was glad, because she felt her tears go away and sink back into her eyes.

Amaimon's arms were crossed as he stood there, watching Ame.

He decided to talk to her once she finished.

Surprisingly, she finished fast. She must have been quite hungry. She handed the bag back to Amaimon. There was still one left.

"You're only having one?" He questioned.

"I'm full." She smiled.

"Then I'll take this one." Amaimon said, casually picking up the cinnamon bun and biting into it.

She went over and sat on the edge of the bed. He followed, sitting a foot away next to her.

Ame's feet didn't touch the ground like Amaimon's did, even though they were both sitting at the same elevation. Ame, being shorter, found it amusing to watch her feet swing back and fourth above ground. Amaimon was staring off into space, being done with his cinnamon bun, he had already popped a lollipop into his mouth.

_This guy sure is a sweet addict. _Ame regarded. She felt content, now that she wasn't alone anymore. Even if she was sitting with somewhat of a stranger who claims to have saved her life, it was still better than being by herself.

Light filtered in through the window as the sun continued to rise. It being bright, Ame put one hand up to cover and shade over her eye.

"You seem better. Come out with me for a bit." Amaimon said,standing up and gesturing for her to follow.

"Where to?" Ame asked, not sure if it was the best idea to be following this guy.

"You'll see." Amaimon said, turning his head back to look at her while leading her out the door.

They went down a nice hallway which was painted with midnight blue. At the end of the hallway was a glass door which led to...a garden?

Ame and Amaimon were now outside. The air smelled pleasant and fragrant from the greenery and vines which surrounded them. They walked past white trellises with many different colored flowers and roses. Most were in red, pink, yellow, and white. There were pale yellow, violet, maroon and blue disks of morning glories that had climbed all over bushes which were each differently shaped. The pathway they were walking along was made out of smooth stone. Ame listened to the birds singing, and she could hear wind blowing and echoes of nature.

She didn't doubt it, she was amazed at the beauty of Amaimon's Earth kingdom.

Amaimon remained indifferent, if anything, amusing himself by seeing Ame's different reactions to all the beautiful flowers.

The stone path stretched a long way. In the distance, Ame could see fountains of water. The path ended right before an evergreen forest. The forest had it's own trail, surrounded by small creatures that must have been earth demons.

She peacefully walked a bit ahead of Amaimon, liking where she was, even if it was a different world, it was just so beautiful.

Ame paused her footsteps when she realized that she didn't even know this guy's name.

"I'm sorry, what's you name?" She asked freely, spinning around at the same time a soft breeze blew past.

"I am Amaimon, The Demon Earth King." He said cooly.

Ame's eyes widened the slightest bit. _He's a king? What? _She thought.

"You're a king?" She decided to ask casually, trying not to show her confusion.

"I will be." He replied, rolling the lollipop in his mouth.

"You're engaged?" Ame questioned. Then, she quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she just asked.

Amaimon opened his mouth to answer, but she quickly stopped him

"I-I'm sorry! That's none of my business!" She said.

"I meant I will be someday." Amaimon said, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"O-oh. I'm sorry..." Ame apologized, blushing and looking the other way.

_Well, that was awkward. _Ame thought. _Wait, why are we here again? _She asked herself.

After a few more awkward moments, Ame decided to speak up, hoping that she wouldn't say something stupid.

"Um, why are we here?"Ame nervously asked.

Amaimon looked up at the sky. "No apparent reason."

Ame looked up at the sky, too.

She noticed a single black swallow tail butterfly. Ame kept her gaze on it, wondering where it would be off too.

The butterfly flew very close to their heads, but Amaimon remained indifferent.

Ame had thought the black butterfly would go on, but instead, it took refuge.

On top of Amaimon's spike.

It was funny, because he still stayed indifferent. He didn't even notice... it just looked funny.

Ame couldn't help but laugh a little. Amaimon heard, and turned his head to look at her.

"What do you find amusing?" he asked.

Ame's small laugh became slightly stronger, because the butterfly wouldn't leave.

"What's so funny?" He asked, still being indifferent.

"There's a butterfly on your head..." She began, watching the butterfly.

Amaimon froze.

"Butter...fly?" He questioned, eyes wide.

"Y-yeah." Ame said, kinda scared by how wide his eyes could go.

"W-What?" Amaimon stuttered.

_Did HE, the indifferent one, just STUTTER? _Ame thought, raising an eyebrow.

Ame giggled. "What's wrong? Don't like butterflies?"

"G-Gahh! Get it off!" He exclaimed, swatting a hand around his hair.

Ame sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, it's just a butterfly. Give me a second."

Amaimon stood still as Ame reached above his head, cupping her hands. She gently scooped up the butterfly and brought it close to her face. Amaimon backed away a few steps.

"You're scared of this?" Ame asked, innocently holding out the butterfly.

Amaimon paused, realizing what just happened to his cool exterior.

_Shit, she found out about my fear. _He mentally slapped himself. How could he let someone beside Mephisto know this?

The butterfly flew away.

Ame burst out into laughter.

"It isn't funny." Amaimon said, dead serious face, trying to hide a blush.

"Y-you're right. It's not f-funny, i-it's sad. Dude, s-seriously? A butterfly?" Ame laughed, pointing at him. She was so humored that her laughter didn't make much noise, but you could clearly notice her shaking stomach, slightly red face, and hand clutching her side.

Amaimon knew that his exterior would never be the same. _What have I done? _He mentally cried.

"Okay, I'm done." Ame smiled, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I have something to discuss." He started, eyebrow twitching.

"Go ahead." Ame insisted, slightly smirking._ This guy isn't all bad, is he? _She thought.

"You're training has to continue. Mephisto says it's about time you start practicing how to use you're weapon, and he says you might as well train here." He explained, taking out a mango lollipop.

"What about Rin? And my books?" she asked, worried about the upcoming exams in two months.

"The same books are in the library. Aniue told me to give you this list." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pink piece of paper with book titles written in purple ink. **(A/N:Mephisto's handwriting! :3 )**

_Aniue? This dude is Mephisto's BROTHER? WHAT?Okay, yet another thing I didn't know about Mephisto. But there's a lot of things I don't know...and most likely don't want to know. _Ame thought, taking the piece of pink paper.

She looked down at the paper, making sure Mephisto wrote it correctly, because you can't always rely on Mephisto.

"You're pretty short." Amaimon commented, making Ame's head snap up and eyebrows raise.

"I am..." Ame said in a small voice, eyes calming down a bit. "SO?" She retorted as a delayed reaction, nearly throwing the piece of paper.

Amaimon smirked with the lollipop in his mouth. "Here's a map, make yourself at home. All your belongings are in your room" He said, handing her a light green, neatly folded map. Amaimon jumped, vanishing.

Ame sighed, going back up the path to her room, where she would have to un-pack. Normally, she would have tried to go back, but if this is what Mephisto wanted, then she couldn't say no.

Meanwhile, Rin was outside the door of Mephisto's office. He took in a deep breath. He could do this.

_Should I knock? _Rin wondered. _Is Mephisto even here? It's 9:00 at night, so maybe he is. _

Rin grabbed the golden door handle, slightly shivering. He was nervous about entering the chairman's office.

_Suck it up. _He told himself. _What could go wrong? _Rin paused, not wanting to know what actually _could _go wrong.

The door was huge, the outside having a mosaic design of many different colored shapes.

He pulled at the handle. The door cracked open, revealing a rather (or very) cluttered office, filled with quite interesting and amusing things. There were many random manga strewn across the floor. Rin could see volume 1 of a manga called "Love Monster" an inch away from where his feet had entered.(he didn't want to know what _that_ manga was about...) He stepped over the manga, and walked up towards a big office chair that was turned around, facing a window which showed that it was night time.

Mephisto was indeed sitting in the chair.

Rin became even more nervous as the chair began to slowly turn...

Mephisto Pheles was looking Rin in the eyes, having his infamous grin plastered on his face.

"Now what brings you here tonight?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"I have a request." Rin said in a serious tone.

"Enlighten me." Mephisto replied, sipping his cup of tea.

"Could you help me find Ame?" Rin asked, eyes pleading.

"What do you need Ame for?" Mephisto asked hands folded on his desk.

Rin paused, wondering why exactly he needed her...

_Don't we study together? _Rin thought, but he knew he couldn't use _that_ as a reason.

_We train together! _Rin thought. Then again, she didn't affect his training in any way.

So why did he need her? What would he tell Mephisto?

"I need...to save her." Rin decided to say with determination.

"You think she's in danger?." Mephisto asked.

Rin blinked. _How the hell could she not be in danger? _He thought. _For God's sake, she was taken away by **him. **Amaimon. The evil Earth King Broccoli headed Unicorn BASTARD. _

Rin's eyebrows slightly furrowed. "I'm sure Amaimon is up to no good."

"Oh, you'd rather she be with you then Amaimon, I see!" Mephisto smirked.

"I-It's not like that! I just need her back!" Rin answered, making Mephisto raise an eyebrow.

"You absolutely _need_ her back?" Mephisto questioned.

"W-well, yeah..." Rin said, trying to keep a serious face, but failing when Mephisto moved close so their faces were only inches apart.

"Explain to me why you would _need _Ame." Mephisto remarked, stroking his beard in thought, his eyes pointed.

"Ame and I are..." Rin paused, not knowing what to call themselves, "we're friends, and we need each other to train."

Mephisto went back into his chair. _Need each other to train? Nice excuse._ He thought.

"Do you even know where she is?" Mephisto asked.

"No." Rin replied.

"She is in Gehenna. If you try going there to get her, there's a good chance Satan would try to have you captured." Mephisto explained.

Rin remembered what Yukio had once told him. _Any demon who enters Gehenna and stays for a certain period of time awakes to their full nature. _That meant that if she stayed much longer, she would slowly turn into a full demon! She wouldn't be half human anymore! Rin had to save her.

"I don't care, as long as I can save Ame, that's all that matters. So please, tell me how to get into Gehenna." Rin requested.

"I will let you into Gehenna, okay, but I'm warning you." Mephisto cautioned.

Rin nodded.

Mephisto slashed his arm across the air, and a purple portal opened up.

"Spray this in the air to open up a portal to Assiah. And here's a map to the earth kingdom." Mephisto handed Rin a mosaic spray bottle of Holy Water and a light green map.

Rin stepped through the portal.

Time in Gehenna was different. Two day's in Assiah was almost a week in Gehenna, and in that time, Ame had made quite an amount of progress.

"Hey, Ame, let's fight." Amaimon suggested. They were both sitting under a tree in the forest.

"Fight? But why?" Ame questioned.

"I want to see how strong you've gotten." Amaimon slightly smirked, licking his blueberry lollipop.

"I'm not ready."Ame concluded, looking up at the cotton-like clouds.

"You're no fun." Amaimon said, poking her cheek.

The morning sun was bright. Ame had just finished her early training, like she had done the past other days. After taking a small break, like this one, Ame would spend the afternoon reading and studying.

Everything around her was alright, but she couldn't help but constantly think about Rin.

_I miss Rin. I wonder how he's doing...does he miss me? When can I go back?_ Amestressed in her mind.

_Ame's teeth have become a little pointier...is she starting to turn into a full demon already? That's good, because the sooner she does, the sooner she will realize that she belongs in Gehenna. The, I will have no problem in making her mine. _Amaimon thought, leaning against the bark of the tree.

Ame couldn't help but notice that the way Amaimon leaned against a tree was different than how Rin would lean. Amaimon half lay on the grass, using the tree to support his shoulders and back. Ame remembered the way Rin would lean, sitting with his entire back and elbows against the tree.

Ame had gotten used to seeing Amaimon at random times day after day.

_I'm actually starting to hang out with this guy. Oh god. _Ame thought, wondering why she even _was _with Amaimon.

Next to Ame were her two swords, Kamikaze and Akuma-fu.

Ame stared at the two blades. They were out of their case, laying inches away from where Ame sat. Both blades deflected the sunlight shining through the trees.

_If Rin were here, what would I say to him? _Ame asked herself.

She took a quick glance at Amaimon.

_What if Rin saw me with Amaimon? Does he know I'm here? _Ame had so many questions lingering in her thoughts that just couldn't be answered.

Evening was drawing near, as the sky told.

Amaimon got up to leave.

"You coming?" He called back at her, walking towards the Earth House.

"I'm going to read here." Ame said. In truth, she wouldn't be reading, but she needed time alone, outside.

"See ya." Amaimon waved. He never failed to keep that indifferent exterior of his after the butterfly incident, and he made sure of that.

The air gradually became cooler. The trees made a sort of swishing noise when a soft wind blew. Ame's surroundings dimmed, shadily enveloping the forest.

She was all alone, but she didn't have fear, because her weapons lay beside her.

Ame wished that she could just let her worries blow away with the wind.

_Where was Rin? No, where Am I? _Ame thought, hugging her knees to her chest.

Ame got up, picking up her swords and walking deeper into the forest. She needed to move around, her feet were numb from sitting. She became immerse in thoughts...all about Rin. What was happening to her? Why couldn't she get over this... _obsession_.

_I'm too attached to him! _She sadly told herself, shaking her head as if that would clear her thoughts.

She could hear an owl-like creature's calling into the night echo through the dark forest.

Ame crossed her arms, because it was getting quite chilly.

She heard a crack on the other side of the forest.

_Did a stick just break or something?_ She thought.

She heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" She asked, looking all around.

Rin heard a familiar voice cry "Who's there?".

Could it be?

It was!

Rin's eyes brightened. He had thought he was lost earlier when the portal brought him to a forest, but he was now very thankful he kept going.

He looked all around, and stopped when he saw shiny green eyes in the silent night.

"Ame!" Rin called running up to her.

"Stay back!" she warned, holding out her two swords in a cross defense position she had learned earlier. She saw electric blue eyes, and knew who's they were, but how could she be so sure it really was _him_, and not some shape shifting demon that heard her thoughts? Mephisto had always told her to be careful about these things.

"Ame, it's me! Rin!" Rin waved.

"I said, stay back." Ame warned. There was no way he'd hurt her again. She held the Akuma-fu in her left hand, near her chest, and her Kamikaze in her right hand, curved yet pointed at Rin.

"Why are you pointing those swords at me?" Rin asked walking closer.

"I-I said stay back! I-I don't want you to burn me." She said, eyes filling with tears, looking at the burn marks all over her right arm.

"Are you kidding me? I would never -" Rin got cut off.

"Take a good look at my arm, Rin." Ame held out her arm. "This is what happened. You tried to attack me, and left scars, so I'm currently healing here." Ame hissed, eyes narrow.

Rin's eyes widened at the amount of bruises and scars along her arm.

"Ame, I'm sorry. that wasn't me, please understand! I was trying to save you!" Rin cried.

"I won't forgive you." Ame said darkly, tears spilling ad dropping to the ground.

"Ame!" Rin shouted, running up to her and grabbing her shoulders.

Ame sharply back away, but Rin landed her against a tree, grabbing her wrists.

Ame kicked Rin's knee and escaped his grasp, holding her swords in a better defense position.

"STOP FIGHTING ME!" Rin shouted with anger.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ame shouted back at him.

Both of their demonic natures awakened a bit more. They didn't realize it, but they both had their tails out, and teeth bared.

Ame was just as bad as Rin was, and at that moment, they both knew it.

Rin drew his Kurikara.

Ame , too, was ready for battle.

Ame slashed her two swords in an 'X', sending over a deadly gust of wind.

It blew Rin backwards, making him hit against a tree. Ame's wind surrounded her on her side, blowing against Rin's side which was covered in flames, trying to burn through Ame's barrier.

Their powers were their own chaos.

Rin jumped in the air, slashing more flames. Ame tried to blow them away, but failed. She was scared. After all that, he said he was sorry. Why was he trying to hurt her again?

Actually, he wasn't.

Ame only felt a slight warmth, and it wasn't the flames either.

Rin had closed his sword, going back to his half demon self. He had set the sword aside, using his arms for something else, To wrap his arms around Ame.

_So he's the warmth..._Ame weakly thought. She had given in, but she wouldn't move.

"Ame, I promise to never hurt you, ever again." He said, hugging her tightly.

"Rin..." Ame whispered, tearing up. "I'm sorry." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"_Eh?__**I'm**_ the one who's sorry, don't you dare go and blame yourself!" Rin consoled.

Ame's crying stopped. She was in his arms, everything was alright now.

Rin pulled away from hugging Ame. He held both her hands, and looked her in the eyes.

"Ame, I love you."

***Reads over chapter* Woah, okay, WTF happened to my writing. Does anyone else notice change?**

**REVIEW! XD**


	5. We're Back!

There was absolutely no time for words. No time for the words to escape Ame's lips, they were occupied.

With Rin's.

It felt passionate, hypnotizing. He kissed her, pushing in further, deeper.

Ame felt her body floating...she was being infected with his love, as a victim.

_What's happening? Why...how does he do that? _She thought, blushing.

His arms snaked their way around her waist, holding her as close as possible. Her arms found their way around his neck, because she had no where else to put them. It felt so right, like the piece that was missing this whole time had finally been filled in. With love.

She blushed even deeper as is hands...roamed...places. Ame was backed up against a tree. After a few moments, she felt deprived of air. They drew apart, gasping. As she leaned against the tree, Ame panted, looking up at Rin who was also breathing.

His eyes spoke _"stay with me..."_ through the dark. Both his hands cupped her face. He kissed her again, this time even deeper, if that were even possible. Both of them were sweating, they had never done anything like this before, yet here they were...

_It's...really hot...outside..._ Ame thought. Once again, their lips parted. Their eyes were in a straight stare, and Ame softly bit her lip.

"Let's go." Rin whispered in her ear, making her shiver.


End file.
